robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Self-inflicted immobilisation
A robot who eliminates itself either accidentally or on purpose (via several different ways) has achieved a Self Inflicted Immobilization. This may be through getting stuck on the grille in the first series, or driving into the pit. By accident, a robot may drive into the pit through either poor control or in an attempt to avoid taking further damage. Other times, a robot may have beached itself on part of the arena. Notable Occurrences 'Series 1' *Demolisher (Heat D, Trial (Stock Car)) Demolisher crashed into a wall at full speed and flipped over. However, the 2 laps it had completed were enough to ensure it survived the trial. *Wharthog (Heat E, Gauntlet) Wharthog crashed into a railing and one of its spikes became hooked. It was unable to free itself, and had not gone far enough to pass the Gauntlet. *Bodyhammer (Heat E, Heat Final) Bodyhammer accidentally drove onto the grille in the battle with REALI-T. However, it was controversially freed by Shunt, who in turn immobilized itself, and Bodyhammer went on to win the battle. *T.R.A.C.I.E. and Cunning Plan (Series 1, Grand Final ) Both robots charged at each other, T.R.A.C.I.E beaching itself on Cunning Plan, rendering both immobile. 'Series 2' *Plunderbird 2 (Heat K, Gauntlet) Plunderbird drove into the pit, possibly deliberately to avoid the house robots. Went through regardless. *GBH (Semi Final 2, Gauntlet) GBH purposely drove into the pit to ensure it had progressed far enough to go through. The team at first claimed it was accidental, but later admitted it was done purposely. *Cassius (Judgement Day) Rex Garrod accidentally drove into the pit while trying to shove Mortis in. 'Series 3' *Stinger (Heat A, Round 1) Displaying little control, Stinger drove into the pit in the battle against Mace 2. *Raizer Blade (Heat A, Round 2) Raizer Blade beached itself on the edge of the pit while attempting to push Suicidal Tendencies in. Raizer Blade was set free by Sir Killalot, but lost the resulting judges decision. *Sumpthing (Heat B, Round 1) Sumpthing's initial charge and axe strike caused it to break down before even touching its opponent. *Razer (Heat C, Round 2) Razer immobilised itself due to a mechanical issue, causing the rear end of the beak to dig into the ground and raise the robots wheels off the ground. *Milly-Ann Bug (Heat D, Round 1) Milly Ann Bug overshot a charge to push Bumblebot into the pit, and fell in itself. *Eric (Heat J, Round 1) Eric accidentally reversed into the pit while trying to finish off King Buxton. *Cassius 2 (Heat M, Round 2) Cassius 2 accidentally reversed into the pit while trying to push Pussycat in. *Killerhurtz (Heat N, Round 1) Drove into the pit. The team claimed it was accidental, stating that they mistook the pit for a black floor panel. *Chaos 2 (The First World Championship, Round 2) George Francis drove into the pit to avoid taking further damage from Razer. 'Series 4' *Firestorm 2 & The Morgue (Heat D, Final) The Morgue reversed away from Firestorm, driving onto the edge of the pit and becoming stuck. Firestorm swerved and drove into the pit seconds later. The judges ruled that The Morgue was immobile when on the lip of the pit, and therefore out. *Invertabrat (Heat F, Round 1) Inverterbrat's downward-firing flipper jammed open, suspending the robot's wheels off the ground and immobilizing it. *Wheely Big Cheese (Heat H, Final) In trying to push Suicidal Tendencies into the pit, Wheely Big Cheese drove in itself. However, Suicidal Tendencies was judged to have been immobile for 30 secods prior, so the win was given to Wheely Big Cheese. 'Extreme Series 1' *Aggrobot 3 (Mayhem) Beached on its own lifting mechanism. *The Executioner (Wild Card Warriors Pressed the pit release right away, only to drive in seconds later. *Gemini (Mayhem) One half of Gemini fired its flipper and fell backwards, perched on top of its wheely bar. The other half became stuck in the same position while attempting to free its twin. *Chaos 2 (The Second World Championship, Round 1 In trying to flip Mastiff into the pit, Chaos 2 lurched forward and fell in itself. Category:Terminology